movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress: The Movie
Team Fortress: The Movie 'is a 2019 action-comedy live-action film created by [[User:Astral-New-X|'Astral-New-X]]''' '''based on the videogame "Team Fortress 2". Synopsis A mysterious terrorist organization named "The Machine" causes a worldwide terrorist attack using robots, so the NSA led by Elena Redson assembles a team of 9 heroes named "Team RED" to defeat them. Plot Paris, France. The city is having a quiet day until a flying robot appears and launches a bomb to the Eiffel Tower with his bomb cannon. The Eiffel Tower explodes while the robot escapes flying. At the next day, the world is worried due to this attack, and USA´s government is blaming everything on Russia. However, NSA discovers that the responsibles from the attack are a secret group of terrorists named "The Machines" led by a guy named "The Mann". The leader from the agence, Elena Redson, discovers that The Machines have enough power to boost the United States army with just one shoot, and the only way to defeat them is by attacking their core base in Belarus. Elena tries to expose the truth of the problem to the United Nations, however, they don´t believe her claim. Elena decides to make a secret assault team to destroy the terrorist base, so she contacts her former teammates Anne Johnson and Wilson, a french spy named André Leclerk, a war veteran named Ken Walker, a medic named Klause Dever, a sniper named Rick Henshaw and a russian soldier that was taken prisoner in Syria named Piotr Antonov. Also, one of her teammates, Gabe Newell (who is portrayed by his real life version) suggests to join a eigth member to the team: A mental ill man trapped on an asylum: Someone named Pyro. Meanwhile in Boston, Massachussetts, the son of Anne, Jeremy Johnson, is playing baseball with his street friends until he accidentally breaks the window of his house accidentally. His mother calls him and they she screams at him since he now has 20 years and still lives on the family house, so when Anne gets the message, she decides to make Jeremy part of "Initiative RED". Jeremy gets upset but finally accepts. Meanwhile, Elena visits Wilson, who now is a drunken man with no job living in an apartment in Washington D.C. Elena convinces him to return to the "Old Life" which makes him accept. Later, Elena goes to an island prison where Piotr is trapped, and she discovers that he was taken off from his family. Elena goes to the cell of Piotr, where he is crying over a photo of his daughter, but Elena frees him. Meanwhile, Jeremy arrives to Washington D.C. where he is captured by NSA agents and brought to the base. Elena visits Ken, the paranoic soldier, on his apartment. He is afraid because he thinks that "commies will capture him", and is accompained by a medic named Klaus Dever. Elena convinces them to join to the team. Finally, Johnny Gonzáles, a Texan engineer, returns to his camper and finds out that it was blown out. Gabe, who was his old friend, conforts him and says to Johnny that he can retrieve his camper if he joins Team Red, so he accepts. Meanwhile, a group of robots appear on Moscow Subway and kill a lot of people, while a bomb exploits on the Kremlin, destroying it. Sao Paulo City, Brasil, is also attacked by the robots. At the same time, Elena discovers that "The Machine" uses technology that distracks them from radar (except from NSA radars). The team members reunite in a plane hangar. A group of soldiers bring the Pyro in a therapy bed. Pyro gets out and tries to kill the team but he is knocked of by an agent named André Leclerk. Also, Elena brings a giant carrier bag. She releases The Sniper from it. The Sniper presents himself as Rick Henshaw, as a New Zealander who got his brother murdered and now wants revenge against criminals. With all the team complete, Elena gives their designations: The Scout (Jeremy), Heavy (Piotr), Spy (André), Medic (Klaus), Soldier (Ken), Demoman (Wilson), Sniper (Rick) and Engineer (Johnny), and the Pyro......is Pyro. They are sent to their first mission: Attack one of the bases of The Machines, located on an ancient Georgia castle. tba. Quotes Cast * Jeremy Johnson/The Scout......TBA. * Ken Walker/The Soldier.....TBA. * ???/The Pyro......TBA. * Piotr Antonov/The Heavy......TBA. * Johnny Gonzáles/The Engineer.....TBA. * Wilson/The Demoman.....TBA. * Rick Henshaw/The Sniper.......TBA. * Klause Dever/The Medic.......TBA. * André Leclerk/The Spy.........TBA. * Elena Redson....................TBA. * Gabe Newell.............Himself? Trivia *Elena Redson is labelled as the lost sister of Gabe Newell, who makes a cameo in the film. Category:Movies Category:Movies based on games Category:Action Category:Live Action Category:Action films Category:Comedy Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Comedy films